ni la distancia nos separara
by kinesukikinomoto
Summary: ola aqi les traigo una pequeña historia... esta historia es el regalo para mi amiga secreta de la cCDY del G mi amiga secreta es Viviana Sanches Mora ¡espero que te guste!. Disclaimer: Sakura Cardp Captor no me pertenece sino que pertenece a las CLMP


ni la distancia nos separara

Shaoran pop

después de haber capturado las cartas Clou y que la niña de mi vida las convirtiera en cartas Sakura, mi prima meiling y yo tuvimos que regresar a honkon por que el clan de ancianos requería mi presencia, ya que yo seré el próximo jefe de la familia Li.

cuando supe que me tenía que ir no saben el gran dolor que sentí porque tenía que alejarme de mis compañeros de clase, pero también de la chica a la que amaba, unos días antes de que partiera a mi país natal yo le confesé mis sentimientos, claro que no pude esperar por su respuesta ya que mi vuelo saldría en muy pocas horas.

oye Xiaoláng ¿no esperaras a Kinomoto?

— **escuche la voz de mi prima preguntarme con algo de esperanza en su voz.**

**No mi Sakura tardara demasiado en llegar.**

**Le respondí apesadumbrado, si ya sé que estarán pensando, **

**« vamos Li no seas un cobarde y espérala**», ** pero no es cuestión de cobardía, es que si la espero perderíamos el vuelo.**

**¡Xiaoláng no seas idiota espérala!**

**Me dijo mi prima… corrección grito asiendo que todas las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor voltearan a mirarnos extrañados.**

**Mi… baja la voz.**

**Le dije con un poco de reproche en mi voz.**

**Pero… pero… Xiaoláng ¡tienes que esperarla ella llegara pronto!**

**Volvió a gritar.**

**Mi baja la voz.**

— dije entre dientes.

— mi prima lo único que hizo fue soltar un bufido y girarse a observar por la ventana.

Meiling pop

hola yo soy Meiling Li, la prima del cobarde de mi primo Xiaoláng Li, en unos días antes de que mi tía nos llamara para regresar a Honkon se le declaro a la joven Sakura Kinomoto, la cual es la dueña de su corazón, saben al principio yo estaba renuente a perder a Xiaoláng porque yo estoy enamorada de él. si yace que ustedes dirán **« ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de tu primo?**», pero es algo que no pude evitar él es el chico perfecto para una mujer como yo, es tierno, cariñoso y a veces con un carácter que nadie lo soporta.

Cuando me entere que Sakura era la chica que avía logrado atrapar el corazón de mi primo yo hice de todo para que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos, desde el día que Xiaoláng se le declaro a Sakura yo llame a mi tía Hieran para que lo obligara a regresar a Honkon, pero no saben cómo me arrepiento, porque por mi culpa mi primo no va a poder estar al lado de la chica a la que ama.

Después de a ver echo esa llamada me comencé a sentir muy triste porque por mi causa ellos no podrán estar juntos nunca, ya que cuando lleguemos a Honkon el clan de ancianos nos casarían a mí y a Xiaoláng, puesto que él y yo estamos comprometidos desde niños. Así que llame a la única persona que sabía que me podría ayudar.

Flash back

Me encontraba en mi habitación pensando cuando se me ocurrió llamar a Tomoyo daidogi mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto quien sabe de mis sentimientos.

— ¿daidogi?

Le pregunte con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz.

Si… ella habla.

Me respondió siempre con su característico tono de voz.

Daidogi soy Meiling la prima de Xiaoláng.

Le dije más nerviosa que antes.

¿ocurrió algo mí?

Me pregunto preocupada, entonces proseguí a contarle todo. Después de unos minutos me dijo con un tono comprensivo.

No te preocupes Meiling… tengo una idea… ¿Cuándo se van?

Me pregunto con algo de emoción en su voz.

pasado mañana.

okei meiling… este es el plan… mira cuando tú y Li lleguen al aeropuerto esperen unos minutos a que Sakura y yo lleguemos… y una vez que estemos ahí los dejamos solos para que Sakurita le diga lo que siente por él.

¿crees que funcione el plan Tomoyo?

le pregunte con algo de duda, ya que esos dos son tan reservados para actuar que no se atreverán a hablar.

¡claro que funcionara mí!.. ¿confías en mí?

después de escuchar esa pregunta yo suspire y dije.

está bien Daidogi confiare en ti.

¡okei!... llevare a Sakura a las 16 horas.

—me dijo antes de colgar.

fin del flash back

y aquí estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a nuestro vuelo, yo me comienzo a impacientar ya que Daidogi y Kinomoto tardan demasiado, me encuentro observando por el gran ventanal y sonrió al ver que ambas chicas vienen corriendo por los pasillos cuando escucho la voz de mi primo que me dice.

mi ya casi es hora de irnos.

Xiaoláng espera un momento.

**Digo algo nervioso.**

mi ya te dije que no llegaran a tiempo.

me dijo con algo de reproche pero al momento que iba a decir algo escuche la voz de Kinomoto que dijo.

¡hay! ¡chicos no se vallan todavía!

mi primo al escuchar la voz de su amada se giró bruscamente y comenzó a sonreír como un bobo.

Sakura pop

después de un día de clases bastante aburrido y triste para mí, ya que el chico del que yo estoy enamorada regresa a su país natal sin que yo le haiga podido decir cuáles son mis sentimientos.

en estos momentos me encuentro siendo arrastrada literalmente hablando por todo el aeropuerto por mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, quien me trajo aquí diciendome que quería despedirse de Meiling y que yo debería de hacer lo mismo con Shaoran. después de algunos minutos de haber corrido los llegamos a ver y lo único que pude decir fue

**¡hay chicos no se vallan todavía! **

gran error porque cuando me escucho Shaoran se giró a verme mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y pensé.

**« ¿Qué hago ahora?**»

— estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando Tomoyo me cogió del brazo y me puso al lado de Shaoran y dijo.

mi quiero hablar con Tigo, tengo que decirte algo.

después de esas palabras se la llevó a Meiling al otro lado del gran ventanal, yo al ver que me quedaba sola con Shaoran me sonroje porque enseguida supe las intenciones de Tomoyo y además porque Shaoran no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

he… ya te vas a tu país ¿verdad?

fue lo único que logre decir ya que me encontraba nerviosa.

he… si… ya regreso a mi país.

escuche la voz de Shaoran y cuando lo mire a los ojos me quede totalmente en blanco y pensé.

**« Vamos Sakura es hora que le digas tus sentimientos**»

**Shaoran….yo….yo.**

comencé a sudar ya que me ponía más nerviosa.

dime.

escuche la voz de Shaoran y salí de mi trance.

he…yo….yo quiero decirte que….que tú me gustas Shaoran.

dije y alce la cabeza para encontrarme con un Shaoran totalmente sonrojado y con un extraño brillo en sus lindos ojos color ámbar.

tu también me gustas Sakura.

me dijo y se acercó un poco a mí.

Shaoran ¿Qué haces?

le pregunte antes de volverme a perder en sus hermosos ojos que me observaban con mucha ternura.

¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia?

me pregunto con un tono de voz tan dulce que no pude decirle que no.

he…bueno….pues…sí.

dije tartamudeando, y Shaoran lo único que hizo fue llevar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y darme un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, al momento de separarnos escuchamos unos aplausos detrás de nosotros y en ese momento nos percatamos de que meiling y Tomoyo nos estuvieron observando todo este tiempo.

¿chicas cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

les pregunte sonrojada.

el tiempo suficiente para grabar la fabulosa declaración tuya Sakurita.

me respondió Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Xiaoláng es hora de irnos.

dijo meiling triste.

he….si vamos.

antes de que Shaoran comenzara a caminar le dije.

¿nos volveremos a ver verdad?

claro que si amor…te lo prometo.

me respondió Shaoran con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caminar Asia la puerta de embarque.

han pasado dos meses desde ese día, y hoy es el gran día en el que volveré a ver a mi querido Shaoran. Tomoyo y yo nos encontramos en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de su avión, cuando escuchamos el anuncio de los parlantes que decían.

**«**el avión proveniente de honkon aterrizara en la puerta numero 22»

**yo me puse completamente nerviosa, cuando vi a las personas que comenzaban a salir y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, que por unos segundos pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho.**

**Tranquila Sakura.**

Me dijo mi mejor amiga mientras me daba un apretón de manos, yo al oír su voz respire hondo y me tranquilice por unos segundos, ya que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al ver a un joven de cabellera castaña acercarse a mí y darme un fuerte abrazo y susurrarme.

Nunca más me alejare de ti mi amada flor de cerezo.

Fin


End file.
